Better than Unicorns (or Not)
by CalPal052699
Summary: Quick one-shot. Sam is dating Silas, but what happens to that relationship when Molly throws advice that Sam gave her years before back at her older sister?


Sam was going around her mother's living room picking up her son Danny's things. It had been a few months since Danny's leukemia went into remission and she had just told her mom that they'd be moving back into the penthouse. She was picking up some of her twenty-month-old son's toys when her phone rang. She pulled it out and read the caller ID: Silas, her boyfriend. She picked up and continued to throw toddler toys into a bag.

"Hey" she said.

"Hi" said Silas. "How are you?"

"I'm fine, you?" answered Sam as she took a seat on the couch. She didn't notice her sixteen-year-old sister, Molly, listening to her.

"I'm good. So, I was wondering if you wanna go out tonight" said Silas.

"Uh... Sure" answered Sam. Silas had told her he loved her the day before, and since, she was questioning their relationship.

"Okay, so you'll be at the lakehouse later?" he asked.

"Mhmm" answered Sam.

"I'll pick you up at seven" said Silas before abruptly hanging up.

Sam sighed and shoved her phone into her pocket. Molly came in and took a seat next to her sister on the couch.

"You have a date?" she asked.

Sam nodded. "Yup" she answered.

"You don't sound very happy" said Molly.

"I am happy" half-lied Sam. She liked Silas, but things were kinda awkward now, at least for her. He loved her, and she wasn't ready to be in love.

"Sam..." said Molly, knowing her sister well enough to know that wasn't the truth. "What's up?"

Sam sighed. Molly was only 16 but she was definitely mature for her age. "Silas told me he loved me" she mumbled. Why was she telling her little sister this? She didn't know.

"And that's not good?" asked Molly.

Sam sighed again. "I don't know Molly. That's the problem" she said.

Molly thought for a moment, trying to figure out how she could help her sister. She had very little experience in the love department, but, when she was young she read a lot about it. She tried to help Jason and Sam in the romance department a couple times. Suddenly, she had an idea. She shifted on the couch so she was facing her sister.

"You remember the time when I was really down on love, years ago?" she asked. Sam looked up at her confused and nodded. "Do you remember what you told me?" asked Molly.

Sam thought for a moment. "I told you that love exist and that you'll know when you find it" she answered.

Molly smiled. "And, that when I did it would be better than anything I ever imagined, even unicorns" she said.

Sam chuckled. "Right" she said, but her face dropped when she realized who had inspired that advice.

Molly reached over and place her hand softly on Sam's shoulder. "Hey, I'm just trying to help you" she said.

Sam looked up at Molly. She could see the honesty and genuine desire you help in her little sisters eyes.

"So, love is supposed to be better than unicorns" said Molly. "When you were with Jason, was it better than unicorns?" she asked.

Sam smiled as memories ran through her head. "So much better" she said as a silent tear ran down her face. She quickly wiped it away.

Molly smiled. She knew that would be her sister's answer. "Okay. So with Jason, it was love" she stated. "When your with Silas, does it compare to even the very beginning of your relationship with Jason?"

Sam thought about. Did it? No. Jason... Jason made her feel alive and loved and respected. With Silas, it was calm and good, but it didn't compare. Her relationship with Silas compared more to her relationship with Lucky. And that one didn't last. "No" she said softly. "But"

"But what?" asked Molly.

"But... I don't know. Maybe it'll just take longer for me to love Silas" she said.

"Or... maybe you're not meant to be with Silas" she said. I looked up at, almost shock that she said that. "Sam, don't get me wrong. I want you to be happy. But, I don't want you to be in a relationship because you feel obligated or anything. Sam, I want you to be happy. I want you to find love again. But I don't want you to have your heart broken again"

Sam smiled. "Thanks" she said. "But, Mols, I don't know"

"Sam? Do you love Silas?" she asked. "When Silas told you he loved you, did you want to say it back?" she asked.

Sam sighed. "No" she admitted.

This was crazy. Sam was taking relationship advice from her sister who's had what, two boyfriends. But, what Molly was saying made sense. And, it was based on the advice I gave her once. So, I let her help.

"Now, my opinion might be biased because I loved you with Jason. I mean, I gave him romance advice and wrote lists so you guys would have the perfect dates" said the sixteen-year-old with a chuckle at how crazy that sounded now. "I encouraged a wedding and, along with Maxie and Krissy, had the whole thing planned out before you announced your engagement" she continued, laughing with Sam as she did. "But, even though I wanted you and Jason to be together forever, I'm positive that he'd want you to move on and be happy" Sam nodded, knowing she was right. "Jason would want you to find someone who loves you and respects you, but Sam, I don't think, I don't think you think, that person is Silas. And that's because, love is supposed to be better than unicorns-"

"And with Silas, it's not" Sam cut her off, seeing what her sister was getting at. "When did my little sister get so wise? I'm pretty sure I'm supposed to be the one giving you relationship advice" she said with a laugh.

Molly smiled. "You did. I'm just repeating it to you" she said honestly. Sam smiled back and pulled her little sister into a hug. "Just think about it" said Molly against her sister's shoulder.

"I will, Mols. Thanks" said Sam as she pulled away and went off to her bedroom to think.

* * *

After hours of debating what to do about the evening, Sam had come to a conclusion. It was about five minutes to seven and she was pacing the living room when the doorbell rang. She went over to the door and opened it to find Silas there, as expected. He was wearing a simple suit with a simple white dress shirt. He smiled at her but took note of her attire, which consisted of black leggings and a black t-shirt.

"You wanna come in?" she asked, unable to hide the nerves in her voice. He took note and simply nodded as he stepped inside. He simply stood there and watched as she paced the living room. He grabbed her hand, forcing her to stop.

"You okay?" he asked.

She bit her lower lip and nodded, pulling my hand away from his grasp. "You wanna sit down?" she asked.

Silas shot Sam a confused look but went and sat down, like she asked. She forced a smile and began pacing again.

"Sam, sit down" he ordered after a little while. She did that but sat far enough away from him. "Is everything okay?"

She sighed. "Yes" she answered. "No. I don't know"

"What's wrong, Sam?" he asked.

She shifted uncomfortably before looking up at him, her brown eyes locking on his blue ones. "We need to talk" she said.

She watched as look of partial worry and partial understanding came over his face. Pretty much everyone knew what it meant when your girlfriend said that you needed to talk.

"What's up?" he asked.

Sam sighed again. "I think we need to break up" she said.

"Why?" asked Silas. Sam couldn't tell if he was upset or not.

"Because it's not going to work anyway" she answered softly.

"How do you know that?" he asked, sounding more angry than hurt.

She looked away from him, somewhat hurt by his harsh tone. "Because of some relationship advice I gave Molly years ago" she answered softly.

"So this is based on advice you gave a ten year old a long time ago?" he asked, his voice less loud but still with a hint of anger.

"Yes, Silas. Because that advice, as stupid as it would sound if you heard it, was based on the happiest relationship of my life; the only one that lasted" she said but was cut off.

"I thought you guys broke up a bunch of times" said Silas.

"We did. But, when he died, we were happily married" she said.

"Okay, so what was this advice?" asked Silas, much more calm.

Sam thought for a moment. What in the world was she supposed to tell him? No way was she mentioning unicorns in this conversation. That was not happening.

"Uh... I told her that when she found love, it would be better than anything she ever imagined" she answered.

"I wouldn't know, according to you" said Silas.

"No. Right now, you wouldn't know, but I do. I know that I loved Jason with everything in me and with you, it's not the same" she said. "Look at it this way: Jason was a bad boy, you're a doctor. Jason was almost falling off a cliff on his motorcycle, you're following the speed limit in your little car, Silas. When I'm with you, I don't feel the butterflies in my stomach or my heart flutter at the simplest of things. This, you and me, isn't love, or at least not love that's meant to last" she explained. "Jason was the love of my life, and I can't love you the same way. I'm not ready to love anyone the same way, and it took my sixteen year old sister to make me realize it. I'm sorry, Silas"

He looked down at his hands then back at her. "I understand" he said. "Jason and I were are so different. And Sam, it's only been a year and a half, it's okay that you're not ready to love someone else"

Sam smiled. "Can we still be friends?" she asked.

Silas smiled back. "Of course" he said, pulling her into a hug.

"Thanks for understanding" said Sam as Silas pulled away and stood up. "And I'm sorry, again" she added.

"It's okay Sam" he said, turning and rushing out of the house.

Sam stayed sitting on the couch, a mixture of emotions running through her. She was sad that she might of burned her bridges with Silas. She liked him, but she didn't love him. She was relieved that she ended the relationship early on. She was happy that Molly had helped her. She looked up as she heard her sister come over.

"You okay?" asked Molly.

Sam smiled as Molly took a seat next to her. "I'm fine" she said. "Breakups are never easy, but that was okay" she sighed. "Thanks"

"For?" asked Molly.

"For throwing my advice in love back at me and making me realize that I wasn't in love with Silas nor was I ready to be in love with anyone" she answered.

"Sam, I saw you in love with Jason. What you had with Silas wasn't the same thing" said Molly. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I just feel sorry for him" she sighed. "He did save Danny's life after all and he's not so bad of a guy"

"Molly, don't feel bad for Silas. Yes, he thought what we had was love and he really cared about me, but it's better for both of us that our relationship ends early, right?" she asked.

"Yeah" answers Molly. "Sam, I don't want you to give up on ever finding love again" she said very softly.

"I won't Mols, but, for now, I'm happy. I have my family, and Jason's family and my little boy is happy and healthy. I couldn't ask for more" said Sam. "And you know, as a sister, you're much better than unicorns" she added, pulling her little sister into a tight hug.


End file.
